Secrets
by Tigerstripe
Summary: She is Firestar's daughter. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw's sister. Graystripe's apprentice. Hated. She is hated. Maybe she isn't who she thought she was. Okay, pretend the new prophecy NEVER happened. By the way, this idea is MINE! Everyone copied my idea. XP
1. Prologue

A/N I didn't like my current Prologue so I changed it! Yay!

Disclaimer: I own only my own insanity

Prologue

Moonlight filtered through the forest, illuminating a clearing full of cats. All eyes were trained on a single kit, and fear powered off in waves from the cats.

A white tom called out,

"We should kill it now, before it does any damage!" And orange tabby rose to meet the white warrior.

"Be quiet, Cloudtail. Would you be so fast to kill your own kit?" The tome shrank back, abashed. A mottled tabby queen muttered something to a white tom beside her and the two purred in amusement. A gray tom shot them an annoyed glance and murmured,

"We should take her home, she was marked yours, Firestar." Firestar bristled uneasily.

"Perhaps, but no cat will accept her!" he sounded faintly harassed. A brown tom leapt to his paws and growled,

"So she'll prove her loyalty! Once she's been told she'll just work twice as hard! As you did!" his words were directed towards Firestar, but the whole swarm of cats shivered, thinking about the tom's speech.

The gray tom turned to the other cat. "Maybe so, Brackenfur, but who will have the wits to tell her?" Brackenfur shuffled the ground and Firestar broke up the amused purrs that rippled across the clans.

"Enough! We will take this kit, and call her Coalkit. She _will_ be treated as any other cat!" he told his clan sternly. The cats broke apart and Firestar picked up the kit.

_What have I brought into my clan?_

A gray she-cat curled up, her hind leg twisted in a strange position. She sighed, and closed her eyes, feeling sleep come over her.

_A dark gray queen met the lighter cat. She spoke, "Cinderpelt, a new prophecy has arose. The flames will die, but the coal remains scorching, as the enemy returns to turn the forest upside-down!" Cinderpelt gasped and fervently wondered what the message from Starclan meant. Finding no answer she demanded,_

"_What do you mean, yellowfang?" but the Starclan warrior had faded into nothingness. _

Cinderpelt awoke and spat,

"Why do they disappear just as you ask them to explain?"

**A/N shorter, I know, but I like this one better! **


	2. Chapter 1

1

Coalkit raced into the clearing, excitement bubbling in her chest. Squirrelkit raced after her, with Sandstorm and Leafkit trailing behind. As she passed, Ashfur shot her a glare of unmasked hatred.

"Leafkit, Squirrelkit, Coalkit we are gathered here today to make the three of you apprentices so that you may learn the ways of our noble warrior code!" Firestar began, his cool green gaze never leaving Coalkit.

"Graystripe, you have trained Brackenfur with excellent skill and I expect you to pass all your skill onto Coalpaw, and train her to understand the warrior code." Coalpaw turned to see Graystripe wander up to her.

She bent forward and touched noses with her mentor and deputy. "Dustpelt, you are a determined warrior and you have made an excellent warrior in Ashfur. I expect that you pass on the same skills into Squirrelpaw!" Coalpaw watched her sister touch noses with Dustpelt.

"Leafpaw has decided to give up her warrior training and instead learn the ways of a medicine cat," there were murmurs of surprise in the crowd of listening cats. "Cinderpelt, I expect you to teach Leafpaw everything that Yellowfang taught you!" Cinderpelt purred in agreement and touched noses with Leafpaw. Finally the meeting was over, and Coalpaw walked with Graystripe to the pile of fresh-kill.

"When do _I_ get an apprentice?" she asked Graystripe eagerly.

"Yes, O great one. You shall get thy apprentice immediately!" Graystripe teased gently, cuffing her lightly over the ear. "Why don't you go and get some rest, we start training at dawn!" Coalpaw quivered excitedly and dashed over with Squirrelpaw to the apprentices' den. In the den, the apprentices covered Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw with licks. Coalpaw waited for her licks, but they didn't come. Instead the other apprentices shot her glares, and Rainpaw actually hissed.

Bewildered, Coalpaw prodded some moss and lay down, shivering. Sorrelpaw bounded over to her.

"Don't worry about them… its just… well… never mind…" Sorrelpaw looked at her with despair in her eyes, and then went to bed.

"And this is Fourtrees," Graystripe continued flicking his tail to the four great oaks. Coalpaw looked over at the trees. "Wow, that's convenient!" Graystripe glared at her, but then laughed.

"Graystripe?" she asked as they made there way back to camp. "Why does everyone treat me different?" Graystripe looked uncomfortable.

"Do they? Uh, well… I don't know why…" Coalpaw was getting impatient.

"You _do_ know though! I can tell. I don't look anything like Sandstorm or Firestar, or even Leafpaw! There's something wrong with me I know it!"

"There's nothing wrong!" Graystripe insisted. They reached camp and he hissed uneasily, "I'll see you tomorrow." And padded off to Firestar's den. A wail sounded from the camp entrance and Coalpaw turned to see Sorrelpaw being dragged into camp by Sandstorm, her shoulder bloodied and swollen.

A/N rather abrupt ending, yeah I know… but who cares.


	3. Chapter 2

2

Coalpaw watched Sorrelpaw anxiously, Sandstorm had her tail wrapped around her, but Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were out training. Sorrelpaw stirred and Coalpaw leapt up, only to be pushed down again by Sandstorm.

They were in Cinderpelt's den, and the medicine cat was busying about, while Leafpaw went with her sister to learn the clan boundaries.

Sorrelpaw stirred again and opened one hazy blue eye.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "Sandstorm…? Coalpaw…?" Sandstorm licked her apprentice, who looked awfully sick.

Cinderpelt limped over and hissed gently, "You two, go on. Sorrelpaw will be fine with me." She looked really sad and Coalpaw remembered how a monster had hit her too.

Sandstorm followed her as she made her way out of the medicine cat's den and wandered over to the pile of fresh-kill. "Do you want to share?" she asked her mother, dropping a rabbit at Sandstorms paws.

The two cats shared the rabbit quickly and for a while laid together, pelts touching for comfort as they wondered what would happen to Sorrelpaw. Coalpaw one and only friend. The one cat, besides Sandstorm, Graystripe, Firestar, Squirrelpaw, and Leafpaw that was.

"I'll bet Dustpelt works Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw so hard they won't return until dawn!" Sandstorm remarked, as the sun began setting. At that moment, Dustpelt stalked into camp, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw trailing behind him, looking exhausted.

"Speak of the devil!" Coalpaw laughed as Sandstorm called out to the two apprentices who bounded over, glancing wearily at Coalpaw.

"Hi mother!" Squirrelpaw squeaked and Leafpaw licked her mother's nose in affection.

"Hello!" Coalpaw burst out, longing for company other than Sandstorm.

"Oh… hey, Coalpaw," Leafpaw mewed, digging her claws into the earth uneasily. _They've found out what's wrong with me!_ Coalpaw realized. _And they judge me, even though I have no clue what's going on. Oh Starclan, what is wrong with me?_ She got up and sighed, then trudged into the ravine.

A mouse was scrabbling in the bushes and she crouched down; she could prove that she was loyal to Thunderclan. She drew each paw silently in front of the other until the mouse detected her and ran for the roots. She leapt onto it and pulled it out of the roots, finishing it off with a quick nip. An idea struck her. She scampered back over to the roots and dug ferociously. Finally she came upon four huddling voles, fluffed up in a corner. She tore their throats out and brought them back to camp, proud of her new skill.

"Coalpaw! It's mid-leaf bare! How in the world did you bring back five pieces of fresh-kill when I haven't even taught you how to hunt, and besides that, you've been out for only a few heartbeats!" Graystripe yowled when she slinked into camp, the mice cramming her jaws.

"Aka moveyswoom!" she explained through her mouthful of mouse.

"What?"

"Aka moveyswoom!" she repeated.

"Whatever," Graystripe purred. "You deserve a feast! Take some of that to the elders and eat some!" Coalpaw bowed her head and dashed to the elders' fallen tree, tail held high.

They were already tucking into some fresh-kill, however.

"My, that's a big catch!" Frostfur purred. "But we've eaten, Rainpaw and Sootpaw brought us some food. You should take that to Brightheart and Ferncloud. I think you should talk more with Whitekit, she'll be an apprentice soon as well." The elder's tone was friendly, but her blue eyes burned into Coalpaw like fire. To get away from the hard stares, Coalpaw flounced away, dropping some mice at the hungry looking queens.

"Coalpaw!" Whitekit yowled. "I'm going to be an apprentice tomorrow, mother said!" Coalpaw laughed and licked Whitekit's ear.

"I wonder who'll be your mentor!" she mewed.

"Hey Coalpaw!" cried Leafpaw's voice and Coalpaw ran back into camp. "Graystripe told me to tell you to get to bed." Leafpaw murmured, shuffling her feet uneasily.

"Leafpaw," Coalpaw whispered. "Why does everyone hate me?" Leafpaw gave her a long look, before slipping into the apprentices' den; by the time Coalpaw got to bed, she saw that Leafpaw was fast asleep. Feeling betrayed, she curled up in a corner and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3!

3

Coalpaw gazed down at the dozens of cats below her, quivering with excitement. After three long moons of visits, Sorrelpaw had come back to training; she was beside Coalpaw now, as they waited to meet the other clan cats under the watch of the full moon.

She had proved to be a skilled hunter that even Sandstorm, one of the best hunters in the clan, praised her. She had shown her root-digging trick to Graystripe and he had eagerly shared it with the clan.

Coalpaw admired Graystripe's bravery, the only time she had made him uneasy was the time she had asked if there was something wrong with her. Now she had been granted the privilege to join her clan in the journey to the gathering.

Firestar raised his tail and Coalpaw dashed with her clan down to the Gathering, eager to see if the other clans knew what was wrong with her. Firestar and Graystripe wandered over to Windclan and began talking with Onewisker, a noble Windclan warrior. Cautiously, Coalpaw approached a cluster of Riverclan apprentices. She shyly greeted them, and shuffled her paws, waiting.

"Are you Coalkit of Thunderclan?" asked a snooty looking white she-cat. After Coalpaw's nod of acknowledgment, the Riverclan cats arched their backs, their eyes glittering with fear and hatred. Coalpaw ducked down, bristling uncomfortably. The Riverclan apprentices scurried away, except for a light brown tabby, which looked back at her, his eyes full of sympathy. Maybe he would stay, she thought and padded towards him. Then the white she-cat came back and nudged the tom away.

"Come on, Whisperpaw!" she growled. "You don't want to hang out with cats like _her_!" Coalpaw leapt back, indignant, and hissed.

"Your right, whitey, you wouldn't want to hang out with me; you just might loose your tail!" The white cat flounced away with the cat called Whisperpaw. He looked back again, just once; then was gone. Coalpaw turned to see a friendly looking gray cat staring at her.

"Don't mind them, they're just selfish old Riverclan fleabags is all!" he purred. "I'm Crowpaw, by the way. You must be Coalpaw!" Excitement bubbled inside her and she asked,

"Do you know why they treated me like that? Nobody will tell me why I'm so…" she searched for the right word. "Hated?"

"Oh, uh, you see, a few moons ago, four or five, we were…" he was broke off with a yowling from Great Rock. Firestar stepped forward,

"We have good news! Sorrelpaw has recovered from her injury!" there were purrs and sighs of relief throughout the swarm of cats. "We also welcome two new warriors, Rainwhisker and Sootfur; but Willowpelt, sadly, is dead." Murmurs of congrats and sorrow rippled through the crowed.

Coalpaw found it hard to concentrate during the gathering, however, when the fact that no cat was sitting within ten fox lengths of her. She felt crushed, confused. _WHAT WAS WRONG? _Dejected, Coalpaw joined her clan after the gathering's dismissal.

"Coalpaw! _Coalpaw!_" Coalpaw turned to see the brown tom Whisperpaw was running over to her. "Listen, I'm sorry about Cottonpaw. She's just…" he searched for the right word then left it at, "Listen, it's not your fault… I mean… your… well… I'll see you around!" Whisperpaw muttered and turned to join his clan.

"Whisperpaw, wait!" Coalpaw called. "Thanks for not judging me," she told him as he looked back at her.

A/N poor old Coalpaw. I know, Crowpaw's not a sweetie in the new prophecy, but I love him, so shut up!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: well, I'm not getting TOO many reviews, so I'll write faster in the future, maybe some of you just don't come on every day like me! Lol!

Also some of you have added disclaimers, so here is mine: I do not own Erin Hunters books. And I do not own the laws of physics! So don't be alarmed if something really weird happens!

4

Coalpaw wandered down the line of trees by Snakerocks. She loved the feel of cool air, refreshing the burning feelings of frustration that a secret was being held from her. Graystripe had told her to go hunting with Sorrelpaw, who was training extra hard, after her brothers, Rainwhisker and Sootfur, had become warriors.

Sorreltail commented dryly, "I remember when there were dogs living here; it scared the others so much, but after Brightheart got injured and Swiftpaw died, I never was afraid of them…" It was a random comment and Coalpaw didn't think about it much, just continued on.

"It's too bad that Willowpelt won't see you become a warrior!" she whispered sharply. Coalpaw had been slightly edgy around everyone, after Graystripe sent her out on her own for a hunting mission continuously while mysteriously talking with Firestar. The two cats continued towards Snakerocks in silence until a rustle in the leaves made them whip around.

A fat, juicy mouse scuffled around the roots of a tree, picking at the ground for seeds and nuts. Coalpaw sank into a crouch and padded forward softly, letting her breath run through her teeth to sound like simple wind to the mouse. When she was close enough to prod the mouse with her nose, she lunged forwards, grabbing the mouse with a ferocious bite, killing it instantly.

"Great catch!" Sorrelpaw purred dully, looking exhausted. Coalpaw knew her friend had been on her paws since dawn, running off on patrols and hunting, and now shafts that of moonlight glimmered through the trees, Coalpaw could understand Sorrelpaw's eagerness to sleep.

"Maybe when Graystripe's leader, he'll make me deputy!" Coalpaw mewed proudly.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Sorrelpaw, a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Well I _am_ a pretty good hunter, and fighter!" Coalpaw boasted. Bristling with agitation at the brag, Sorrelpaw turned away, and Coalpaw thought she heard something like,

"Scourge!" before meowing loudly, "I suppose we should head back now, before the others put fleas in our bed for being late!" Coalpaw laughed and dashed into the forest, with Sorrelpaw racing behind. They picked up the prey they had caught earlier and hurtled into camp, their jaws filled with fresh-kill.

They were dropping their fresh-kill onto the fresh-kill pile as Dustpelt came out of the nursery, brimming with pride. Coalpaw remembered about his kits that would become apprentices in a day or two. He bounded over to Sorrelpaw and Coalpaw and yowled,

"Shrewkit and Spiderkit will be apprentices tomorrow!" Coalpaw purred and Dustpelt glared at her.

"Just make sure not to get to close, outlaw!" he spat at her. Sandstorm had slouched out of Firestar's den with Graystripe in time to hear the comment.

The two cats dashed over, Sandstorm nudging Dustpelt away and hissing at him something incoherent, and Graystripe told Coalpaw to walk with him to the ravine. She followed him out of camp.

"I've been talking with Firestar and we've decided to tell you something important." Excitement roiled into her, and she barely suppressed a quiver. _Finally!_ She thought.

"Some cats have been treating you unkindly, and the reason is, you were born in Riverclan." Coalpaw's excitement drained. That was not the right answer.

"I wasn't born in Riverclan!" she spat. "Mistyfoot and Feathertail, Stormfur were born of Thunderclan, and Mistyfoot's deputy! Your kits are respected! I am not respected in the slightest!" Graystripe flinched and growled,

"Thunderclan ways are slightly different than Riverclan ways."

"What about Brambleclaw, you all treat him like a normal cat, but his sister and father were of Shadowclan!" Graystripe looked bewildered that she knew so much about the history of the clans but retorted,

"Well, you can accept the truth or not; it's your choice!"

"I will accept the truth, when it's revealed!" she yowled and stalked back into camp, fuming.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N ah yes, some think she'll be a hero, BUT FIRST…. Well I'll just let you read it for your self, it'll be like, chapter…. Ten or so

Coalpaw needed to find out what had really happened so she could take it out on Graystripe and Firestar. She was furious at the pair of them and had tried her hardest to get out of the way of her leader and mentor, even if it meant a scolding something terrible.

So she set off to find Whisperpaw, and find out the tail of this mystery! She could go to Crowpaw, as he seemed… more willing to talk but Riverclan was closer, and she was reluctant to move her paws in front of each other, as getting away from Graystripe meant staying on her paws from dawn until dusk.

Coalpaw peered wearily over a clump of reeds, stanching with the border mix of Riverclan and Thunderclan. Not a sound, nothing but a fresh waft of Thunderclan cats, which was to be expected, for she had been following a patrol to the border. Quivering with excitement rather than fear of getting caught, she raised her paw to cross the border.

"Coalpaw, please don't go over there!" Coalpaw whipped around and watched in amazement as Brackenfur padded into the clearing. She stood strait up and mewed highly, "Go-going where?" Brackenfur sighed.

"Coalpaw you can't fool me. I've been watching you. You were about to go into Riverclan territory. Listen Graystripe was my mentor, and I know almost first hand that getting tangled up in Riverclan will only make war and bloodshed-!" Coalpaw interrupted the wise warrior to snarl,

"Great Starclan, Brackenfur! You think I'll be like Silverstream and Graystripe! I'm not like those two, furball! I just want to talk!" Brackenfur snorted.

"Love isn't a sin!"

"I'm not in love!" Coalpaw reared up on her hind legs and roared. Brackenfur didn't flinch but sat down. He looked ready to cry, and Coalpaw widened her eyes, loosening her muscles and murmuring, "What's up with you?" Brackenfur buried his head in his paws and meowed in a muffled voice,

"I'm sorry, Coalpaw! I know your just going over there to ask why everyone talks about you! I'm sorry, but…" he looked up mournfully. "I don't think you would like to know…" She could have shrieked. She wasn't a kit, so why should she be treated like one? She tore up the roots with her claws but mewed gently.

"Why should I be left in the dark? You can at least tell me something, surely." He looked at her steadily, and Coalpaw realized that in his amber eyes held the pain of one million moons. She knew why. A monster had destroyed his sister, his mentor never was his mentor, and his love was a Shadowclan cat! His life was destroyed.

"I'll tell you one thing, but promise me you won't cross Riverclan borders, won't you?" Coalpaw hesitated, pondering his words. Then she nodded, slowly at first, then enthusiastically.

"Okay, all I can tell you, is that whatever anybody says, you are a Thunderclan cat, though you may be slightly fiercer and harsher, you have a heart of Thunderclan. But your mother is not Sandstorm; as a matter of fact you have no mother. But you're not a spirit of any kind." With that, he stood up, shaking his pelt uncomfortably at his rambling tongue, then raced into the forest. Coalpaw stared after him, confused. She had no mother but she was a Thunderclan cat? What on earth… Then a thought struck her. Brackenfur had a weak tongue. Maybe, just maybe, she could get other pieces of the puzzle from her clan mates and figure out this mystery. Satisfied, she headed off after Brackenfur.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for the clan gather around High Rock for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice boomed out, echoing amongst the rocks and crevices in the camp. Coalpaw rushed out eagerly with Sorrelpaw, quivering with excitement for her friend. She stayed away from Firestar's prying eyes and glared at the ground as Dustpelt shoved past her with the fierceness of an enemy warrior. Ashfur glared at her from across the clearing and Mousefur muttered darkly with Rainwhisker. Coalpaw's gaze snapped back to Firestar.

"We have three things to discuss today. First is Sorrelpaw has trained hard to earn her warrior name, and I ask that Starclan know her in the name that we hail her as. Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Sorrelpaw nodded,

"I do."

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Sorreltail, may Starclan light your path!"

"Sorreltail!" Sandstorm and Coalpaw cried, rushing up to the new warrior and covering her with licks. Firestar cleared his throat and the two warriors and one apprentice shuffled to the edge of the clearing, embarrassed.

"Also, Ferncloud's and Brightheart's kits are ready to be named apprentices. Come forward you three!" The three kits scampered up to high rock, excitement shining in their eyes, as they got ready to be maid apprentices.

"Mousefur, you have trained Thornclaw with an excellence of any warrior of Starclan, and I now expect that you pass on all of your skills to young Spiderpaw." Ferncloud's little black kit bounded over to Mousefur and touched noses with her. "_Thornclaw_ you too have the privilege of teaching all the skills Mousefur taught you to Shrewpaw!" Ferncloud's other kit touched noses with Thornclaw, whom Coalpaw heartily disliked. "And Brackenfur, Graystripe trained you well, and you did well with Tawneypelt while she stayed with us. Snowkit would have been your apprentice so now I would like you to train Whitepaw!" Brackenfur proudly approached Whitepaw, touching noses eagerly with the bright apprentice. Finally Firestar addressed the clan for the last time.

"And I thought I should let you know that I, due to that flock of owls that were here two moons ago, I am on my third to last life." Murmurs of surprise rippled across Thunderclan, but the next second they were chatting as usual. Coalpaw buried her nose into Sorreltail's fur. The newest warrior like Coalpaw's ear warmly and then set off to guard the camp.

Coalpaw ducked into the apprentices' den and met Whitepaw who was choosing a sleeping spot just next to hers. Maybe Brackenfur would tell her about me in a way that she'll respect me! Coalpaw thought drowsily, and fell asleep instantly.

A/N MWALALALALALLALALA! NOW … now I go watch avatar! MEWHALALALALA!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N oh! Yes! People like my story! I like it too, if you don't mind my saying!

6

Coalpaw poked Sorreltail sharply, hissing, "I've got to talk to you!" Sorreltail stirred drowsily, but when she saw Coalpaw she leapt up, growling, "What in Starclan-?"

"Shhh! Outside!" Coalpaw whispered urgently and crept out of the warriors' den.

Outside, Sorreltail shivered and hissed at Coalpaw for getting her up so late.

"Sorreltail!" Coalpaw wailed softly, making her eyes wide and pleading. "I have to know what's wrong with me! If you could just… maybe tell me one thing…?" Sorreltail yawned again, and apparently realizing she wouldn't get to sleep until she spilled, she growled.

"One small thing. You were… born… at Fourtrees!" then she stalked back into the den for a sleep. The mid-winter chill brought her to her senses when she realized she had been out their for so long that the moon was setting. She got up and padded slowly to Firestar's den. He was curled up, sleeping.  
She crawled into the den and curled up beside him, seeking warmth. Whatever anyone said, in her heart, Firestar was her father.

(((())))) "Coalpaw, wake up!" Coalpaw opened her eyes, sleepily and wondered vaguely where she was. Then she saw Firestar next to her, his green eyes searching her violet ones. She yawned, trying to wake up properly.

"Graystripe wants to see me?" she asked, stretching. Firestar licked her ear warmly.

"Nope!" Coalpaw turned to face her father with curiosity. "I've been pretty serious lately and I want to have some fun!"

"Can we put an adder on Graystripe again? That was fun!" she squeaked a little with excitement. Firestar shook her head.

"You and I are going to go to Highstones, just the two of us, without telling anybody!" Coalpaw's feeling of let down that Graystripe wouldn't scream so loudly that Leopardstar fell into the river, drowned, and lost a life, was overrun by excitement at the prospect of going to Highstones with just Firestar. She nodded and peered out of her den, to see that the camp was alive with action. Firestar told the small apprentice to stay close to her.

He padded out of his den and crept the tail length to the camp entrance. On the other side, Brightheart stood, looking at them with the scarred part of her face. For once, Coalpaw felt guiltily thankful that she was half blind, as the two cats barely made it past her undetected. They dashed across the forest, Coalpaw easily matching Firestar's strong pace.

However, he didn't look surprised that Coalpaw was so fast. They burst out of the forest and across Fourtrees, and Coalpaw reflected that this was where she had been 'born'. Then they were gone, out into the moorlands of WindClan territory. They slowed to a steady trot halfway through the stretch of moors, as the two cats tired at the same time. Firestar glanced at his daughter from time to time, and Coalpaw, who was big on family, ran closer to him, so that their opposite pelts touched. He told her quietly,

"Coalpaw, Brackenfur told me what he told you. I've been thinking," Coalpaw's heartbeat quickened. "Would you like to talk to Starclan with me in Mothermouth?" Coalpaw's breath caught in her chest. What an _honor_! She enthusiastically agreed, and the cats' strode on, with renewed vigor.

They reached Mothermouth at dusk and flopped onto a large, flat rock, panting. Both of them were starved, but neither of them were allowed to eat. Finally, the near-to-full moon rose, and Firestar led the way into the pile of stones. Coalpaw had never been past Fourtrees and she was amazed at the sites beyond the oaks. She felt like she had been here before, been in this cave, shared tongues with Starclan. She felt as if the air were clogging her mind and she raced on, finally coming to an opening, where cool, fresh air ruffled her fur. A glowing rock sat in the center of the cave, and Coalpaw felt positively awed. Firestar lay down beside the stone and pressed his nose to it, and Coalpaw did the same.

She felt sleep over come her and suddenly, there was a series of flashbacks!

Coalpaw wailed to Starclan. Her clan would surely die! Starclan wasn't helping her and she couldn't do it.

_Coalpaw felt a warm sense of triumph as she killed a cat from her own clan, but a rustling in the bushes told her that her secret wasn't secret._

_Coalpaw sank her claws into the tabbies brown fur and knew he would die, like all forest cats should. _

_Coalpaw chuckled cruelly as she murdered the dog that she hated._

Coalpaw woke up, startled. She felt Firestar stir beside her, but she rushed out of the cave. What? She never had done those things! How could she possibly cope with the memory of these flashbacks, if she didn't know to whom they belonged? How? There was nobody here to help…

A/N: gack! My dog just fell off that step! It was random. And it freaked the hell out of me!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N sorry for the late update, when I found out I had thirty-one reviews I nearly screamed. I don't think I've ever had that many!

Okay, thank you PhantomZebra, Krissy25, BlueSkies817, Raincloud's Legacy, Spirit of the Beasts, Cy for Cyber, Rainbowfur, Snowfeather, Simba's other daughter, Wolfhorse, Mysticstar, Silverpoppy, Vinestar, who reviewed all chapters! THANK YOU! Gives Vinestar a prize Coalpaw kitty Dewflower, and Darkstorm of Mountainclan

7

(((()))) Coalpaw and Firestar trekked through the forest, with rain pouring down on them. Firestar looked at his adopted daughter, but in the soaking rain could not see the tears streaming down her face. They kept her warm, those tears, because she knew that tears must have some sort of past to make their life as miserable as hers.

The truth hit her. She wanted to die! She had nothing, nobody to live for anymore. Nobody but Firestar.

She leaned against her father as she walked, just to let him know she loved him. He licked her ear gently and mewed,

"Coalpaw, you know Graystripe tries. It's not easy for anyone, you know. Graystripe tries as hard as possible to keep you happy…" his voice trailed off. Coalpaw just looked at him. "Did Starclan say anything to you?" Firestar asked, his eyes betraying his hunger. Coalpaw shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell just yet.

The two cats ducked into the gorse tunnel that blocked the camp. Their eyes found Graystripe, who was pacing around, looking terrified. Sandstorm watched him coolly. The two warriors gave a yowl of delight as they saw the leader and apprentice.

"Why in Starclan's name did you two run off like that?" Graystripe demanded in a high voice. Seized with a sudden rush of affection for her mentor, Coalpaw ran up and buried her muzzle into Graystripe's rain-soaked fur. He bent down and licked her fiercely.

Coalpaw heard Firestar explaining, and Sandstorm meowed in amusement, "I told Graystripe that there was nothing to worry about!"

Coalpaw drew back from Graystripe and looked at him lovingly. Then she was hailed by Whitepaw, whose friendliness had not been forgotten, and Sorreltail. She grinned wolfishly at them both, then a bolt of hunger and weariness blacked her out, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

((((())))) "So you just walked away from Highstones with her on your tail without eating or resting?"

"Well, I ate but she didn't want to eat-"

"Wow, great excuse. She wasn't hungry!"

"Well, she wasn't!"

"How can you not be hungry?"

"I don't know! She told me Starclan hadn't spoken to her, but I'm not sure I believe her just now." Coalpaw was hazily aware of the voices of Firestar and Cinderpelt hollering at each other above her. She was also aware of a violent, throbbing headache. She sat up, and Cinderpelt and Firestar fell silent, embarrassed. Whitepaw was sitting at the entrance, fresh-kill at her paws, and a smug grin on her face. Coalpaw yawned, and, as if on cue, Whitepaw darted up and dropped the fresh-kill by her.

(((((()))))) Coalpaw battled a fierce tom and sent him squealing into the bushes. Riverclan was attacking their camp, demanding Sunningrocks. Coalpaw deeply felt for the smooth rocks and was prepared to fight for them. She spun around as another cat jumped on her back, and got ready to slash the other cat.

She leapt onto her back, and the attacker gave a great '_humph'_ as she crushed him. She turned on him, flipping over with the speed of a racing wind, and yowled furiously. The tom looked up as she got ready for the deathblow, and she stopped in her tracks.

It was Whisperpaw. Coalpaw couldn't bring herself to hurt him.

She leaned down and hissed, "You're an awful fighter, ya know that?" and turned back into the fray.

She grabbed Hawkfrost, a young warrior, and slashed his shoulder, viciously. He jumped onto her back and tipped her over with his weight. Then he slashed through the gaps between her ribs, tearing a few muscles. Pain lanced up her chest and she yowled in fury and pain. Hawkfrost buried his teeth in her neck and bit down hard.

Death enclosed her, but she faintly saw Whisperpaw, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Whitepaw, Shrewpaw, and Spiderpaw leap onto Hawkfrost and when they left his corpse, his eyes were sightless. The apprentices ((including Whisperpaw)) gathered around her, their tears dripping onto her struggling self.

Coalpaw waited for death, silently crying from the pain in her neck where her spine had snapped and her torn belly. The Riverclan cats had been beaten and they were running away at super-speed and in silent tones it seemed to Coalpaw. But Whisperpaw stayed and looked into her eyes for a heartbeat, before Graystripe shoved him away.

She wondered idly why these cats would care about her, but then she saw Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw whispering to cats,

"Her spine snapped halfway through the battle, but she still lives!" Coalpaw realized that the sun was setting. Blood seeped out of her like pouring rain, making her thrash and writhe, but she didn't die.

Then a call rang out, soft and disbelieving, from Brackenfur and Graystripe as they looked at her ((Cinderpelt couldn't get through the swarm of cats))

"She can't die!" the words spread through the clan. Firestar and Cinderpelt roughly broke the crowed apart and looked at her. Coalpaw was nimbly aware of pain as Cinderpelt examined her back. She looked at Firestar and nodded. Firestar leaned down and looked Coalpaw in the eyes.

"We have to talk. I'm going to tell you everything." And she rose to her paws deftly, and the two cats padded to Firestar's den to talk about her life.

A/N sorry for the cliffy! I hate those too, but this is necessary, cuz my sis is demanding the computer so I have to go!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER IN THE BOOK! ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT. THE MOMENT OF TRUTH. TRUTH IS A CURIOUS THING, FILLED WITH THE DIGNITY AND SELFLESS RIGHT OF JUSTICE AS- boos from the crowd anxiously waiting for the story HERE YOU GO!

Coalpaw looked at her foster father expectantly. He looked dreadful, as if reluctant to even meet her scorching violet eyes. He sighed. Then he mewed,

"Listen Coalpaw, you might not have noticed, but cats don't treat you like other cats." He began. Coalpaw snorted.

"Trust me, I've noticed!" she growled. Firestar glared at her.

"There is no need for snappiness!"

"Well don't start out with obvious questions!" Coalpaw yelled angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Firestar's green eyes glittered in fury.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" he yowled, and sever cats gathered around the den, listening in.

"WELL YEAH, KINDA. THAT'D MAKE A BIT OF SENCE!" Coalpaw hollered.

"FINE!" Firestar rasped. "A few moons ago," he started hastily. "We were at a gathering, everything was right! Then there was a flash of light and Tigerstar appeared. He said he needed to come back to tear out our souls. He then transformed into a kit. You!"

Coalpaw's paws trembled.

"Then Scourge, dead leader of Bloodclan, emerged from the dead and gave his spirit into you too!" Coalpaw winced. "Darkstripe, Brokenstar, Clawface, Thistleclaw, and Deathstar, leader of Deathclan, poured into you!" Firestar spat. "You were a cat of pure evil!" Whitepaw choked out a cry of protest at the tears running down Coalpaw's cheeks. Firestar wasn't finished.

"Then Bluestar descended from Starclan and told everyone that a kit of pure evil could not be tolerated. She's in you too. Oh poor Bluestar, trapped in your body with all of the evil cats!" Coalpaw's jaws chattered, but she managed out a weak meow.

"You're lying." Firestar laughed. Coalpaw stared at him, nonplussed, then turned and fled back into camp. Whitepaw ran after.

"Coalpaw! Don't worry! We don't judge you!" Coalpaw laughed coldly and backed away from her clan.

"Don't waste your breath!" she snarled, catching the looks on Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and some others faces. "They don't give a damn about me!" she breathed. Whitepaw couldn't say anything to that. Coalpaw looked at them all and then yelled,

"You all knew that about me! But you didn't say anything did you? You just sat back and thought; you know what lets make fun of her but don't even tell her why!" Coalpaw didn't cry, but she looked at the clans with such a heated and unbelievable stare that the clan flinched.

Then she turned and fled into the forest. Rain began spattering across her back, soaking her pelt. She looked up to where Starclan lived and glared at the sky.

"They don't care, but I can't believe even Starclan would kill me like this."

Coalpaw crashed through the bracken as the storm raged over her head. She only paused to rest at Snake Rocks, where she dived into one of the rocks and huddled there, stunned. Voices spoke around her, and she began to tremble.

"_Betrayal, Unspoken, Dead, Friends, Clan, Love, Hurt, pain, Rain, Storm, Rage, Fire, Kill, Secrets." _

"Oh God," Coalpaw whispered. "Am I going crazy?"

"It possible." Coalpaw turned and received at jolt in the heart as she saw a pointed black face. _Badger!_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N well, my computer is being very stupid right now and it's like the site is frozen, so I'm updating all of my stories! And I'll just take this moment to say, SCREW YOU COMPUTER!

Disclaimer: I own the painful knowledge of the tragic series of warriors… But I _still_ don't own it.

(((((()))))) Coalpaw slowly backed out of the cave, her fur bristling, and her scarlet eyes wide with fear and wonder. The badger did not move but watched her with glittering eyes, as though laughing.

"Midnight not hurt kit." The badger rasped, wheezing out laughter. Indignation now mingled with fear and Coalpaw took a step forward and growled,

"Coalpaw not- I mean, I'm not a kit!" Midnight glared at her, then relaxed.

"Midnight no care. She have message for you." She grumbled. Coalpaw forced her raised hackles to fall and she crept forward, scared and puzzled.

"What have you to tell me? And who it from?" she whispered.

Midnight shook herself, as though she was suddenly out of a tangled knot of roots.

"Midnight come from far land with message of Starclan." Coalpaw burst out laughing. She rolled on the ground, tickled, and raking the air with her outstretched claws.

Midnight stiffened, looking like she wouldn't or couldn't laugh.

"Starclan… Wouldn't…. Talk to…. _Me_!" Coalpaw laughed, falling over with mirth. Tears sprang from her eyes as she continued to laugh. Finally, she was gasping for air.

"Starclan send Midnight message!" Midnight roared, and Coalpaw fell silent. "Starclan tell you '_Darkness lingers over earth. But under it where a truly forgotten horror truly lives.'_ That what they say." Midnight sniffed.

"Wait, what?" Coalpaw gasped. Midnight shrugged as if not willing to say anything, then trotted off.

"Midnight must prepare for the message of midnight!" the old badger gave a flick of her tail and tottered off.

Seething with frustration, Coalpaw dug up the earth around her. What in the world-?

"Wow thanks, Starclan! You could give me a hint!" Coalpaw yowled in anger.

She rolled her eyes and stalked back to snake rocks. She peered cautiously into the rocks opening, and then squirmed into a crevice.

She looked up and froze.

"Um Starclan? Never mind about that hint." She laughed softly. "I know what your message means now!"

A/N mwahaha! Now I give you a cliffy! Coalpaw knows what the danger is, but do you? MWALALALALALALALALA! Hehe, you can whack me over the side of the head now if you want to.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N WAGH! Sorry for the slow update, but after getting whacked over the side of the head too much, I had to go in for brain surgery, so all the people who whacked me during brain surgery… umm… the doctors don't like you….

**Disclaimer: grr! Erin Hunter allowed the cover of Twilight to be UGLY! If I had been the writer, CROWFEATHER WOULDN'T BE UGLY AS MUD!**

**------ **Coalpaw gasped for air, feeling fear creep into her heart faster than an adders bite. She looked into the teeth…. OF A BIG DOG! It was huge black, with patches of brown fur. It's teeth were shiny bright white, and sharp enough to kill.

She remembered one time listening to the elders talk about Brightheart and Swiftpaw, who bravely fought off a pack of black and brown dogs. Why had they returned?

Coalpaw was wrenched from her reverie when the dog snarled and lunged forward. "PACK, PACK! KILL, KILL!" it howled, driving its teeth into Coalpaw's neck. Coalpaw leaned back as it brought her up and slashed at his neck with her hind paws. The dog howled and released her. Coalpaw sprinted out of the cave, ignoring the sharp stones of hail that thundered onto her. It was dark and she couldn't see, but when lightning forked the air, she turned and saw the dogs whimpering by the cave, trembling at the sight of the lightning.

Coalpaw too was biting back terror, but she was save in the forest surely. She needed to warn the clan. Warn the clan… It seemed impossible to do when even Firestar was against her… She thought of whom to tell. It took her the entire time to get to camp when it hit her!

_Brightheart!_ She snuck around the camp and gashed a tear in the camp wall when she could easily enter the warriors' den unseen. She crept inside and froze. Every warrior was huddled in the warriors' den, sheltering from the storm. She saw Brightheart right near the front. She could not be seen by anyone but Brightheart. She pulled herself back through the gorse wall and looked around wildly for anything, _anything_ she could use!

She spotted a pebble and picked it up with her teeth and gingerly made her way back to camp. Once back in the warriors' den, she hurled the pebble at Brightheart. It hit her and she turned her head. When she saw Coalpaw her one eye widened.

Coalpaw motioned for Brightheart to come over without letting anyone know she was there. Brightheart shivered and murmured something to Cloudtail. Then she sprinted out of the warriors' den and out of camp. Coalpaw dashed around the perimeter of the camp and met Brightheart half way.

"What?" Brightheart asked, not unkindly.

"Um, I, er, well…" she couldn't remember if Brightheart liked her or not.

"Speak, I'm getting wet!" Brightheart mewed.

"Thepackofdogsisbackatsunningrocks!" Coalpaw gasped out hurriedly.

"Sorry?" Brightheart meowed.

"The pack of dogs, they are back!"

**A/N I know, short chapter. But I am recently not very long chapter enthusiastic**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Oh yes, I changed the Prologue… 

"Are you sure this'll work?" Coalpaw asked hesitantly. Brightheart nodded firmly.

"He may not trust you, but he trusts me, and we need him!" Coalpaw nodded and Brightheart reentered camp. Rain shed off Coalpaw's fur as water would an otter, and Coalpaw shivered. After a while she began to wonder if Brightheart had not been able to convince Cloudtail to come.

Finally, Brightheart poked out of camp again, with Cloudtail and Brackenfur at her paws.

"Brackenfur insisted to come… he overheard me and Cloudtail." Brightheart mewed as Coalpaw looked at Brackenfur questioningly. Cloudtail gave a snort of impatient.

"Is this going anywhere?" he asked, staring hard at Coalpaw. Brackenfur ignored Cloudtail and muttered,

"When Sorreltail hears of this…" Coalpaw smiled, the expression she had not used for so long made her face cramped.

"Glad you've gotten over mooning for Tawnypelt, Brackenfur!" Brackenfur's eyes widened and he looked down, shuffling the ground with his forepaws as Brightheart and Cloudtail's incredulous gazes burned into him.

"I wouldn't be so quick to embarrass the only cat who stood up for you when you were a kit, Coalpaw." The cats whipped around to see a resigned looking Graystripe pad out of a holly bush.

"Great Starclan!" Cloudtail snorted. "Shall we invite the whole of Thunderclan here?"

"Hush!" Coalpaw hissed. "We need to fix this problem fast! The dogs might have followed my scent trail leading them strait to camp!" Graystripe shook his fur.

"Lets tell Firestar immediately! He will know what to do." Coalpaw and Brightheart looked at each other frantically. They had a plan, but Firestar would surely speak against it, and they could not disobey Graystripe, who was their deputy! Before they could speak, however, Graystripe led them into camp.

Cats stared as Brightheart, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Coalpaw trudged into camp. Firestar sat in the middle of camp, choosing out a starling from the pile of fresh-kill. He turned to watch the cats.

"The dogs are back, Firestar." Coalpaw mewed, dipping her head respectfully, remembering how childish she had appeared when he had told her/ her history. Shocked murmurs rang through the crowd.

"Liar!" Brambleclaw's voice rang out above the rest of the clan. He stalked arrogantly towards Coalpaw. Coalpaw raised her scarlet eyes to meet his amber ones.

"I would think you would be least likely to judge me because of my past, Brambleclaw Tigerstarsson." She growled. Brambleclaw bristled.

"I am nothing like my father, you however…. you _are_ him."

"Brambleclaw, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Coalpaw mewed dramatically, getting a smirk of laughter out of a few cats. "But you have forgotten that I am also Bluestar." Brambleclaw blinked and stepped back, looking furious.

Firestar stepped up. "The dogs have returned? Are you sure?" Coalpaw nodded, trying to look completely cheerful in their terrifying predicament.

"Oh yeah, his teeth are brighter than the moonstone!" she purred. Firestar glared at her, then leapt onto high rock.

"Cats of the clan," he began. There was no need to call the clan, for they were already gathered around high rock, despite the pounding rain. "Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but the dogs are-." Longtail's voice rang out above the crowd.

"We know about the dogs already, what is you're plan?" Rolling his eyes with exasperation, Firestar leapt down from high rock, beckoning to Coalpaw with his tail.

"Before we do anything, I would like to perform an important ritual." Coalpaw blinked. Was this really happening? Just a few moments ago, she had walked out on the clan, her temper getting the better of her, so was she really ready? Graystripe stepped up beside her and licked her ear.

"Its okay, you are ready." He murmured, as if he could read her thoughts. She nodded with renewed confidence and stepped up to meet her leader.

"We are gathered here today to give an apprentice her warrior name. True many spite her, she is cursed in the night, and many plot to murder her. She is hated because of her past. Past is a strange thing. It is unwanted by many and is impossible to change, even if it's not our fault…" he continued his speech until Sorreltail coughed loudly. Firestar jumped and flicked his ears in embarrassment. "Er, I say these words before Starclan, that you may take this apprentice, and know her by her new name, Coalheart." Coalheart gasped, and was almost unable to bend enough to lick his shoulder respectfully. The last name 'heart' was the name Firestar had had as a warrior, and it was a very rare, beautiful name to have.

"Thank you," she breathed as she stepped away from him. Silence came over the clearing. Then Sorreltail and Brackenfur looked at each other, and started yowling "Coalheart! COALHEART! **_COALHEART_**" they covered her in licks and purrs, and a split second later, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Whitepaw, and Sandstorm ran up happily. Coalheart smiled at her friends.

Firestar cleared his throat and the clearing fell silent.

"Now to face the problem at paw. Coalheart, how many dogs did you see at Snakerocks?" Coalheart though for a moment.

"Four." She whispered.

"Well," Firestar sighed. "The gorge plan didn't work as well as we hoped last time, so we need a new plan." Coalheart grinned at Brightheart, who grinned back. "Well?" Firestar asked. "Brightheart, Coalheart, you two are grinning like a demented fox, what are you thinking?"

Coalpaw stepped up and explained her plan to the clan.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks for pointing out my mistakes (I don't remember who pointed this out to me but anyway…) The dogs are at SNAKEROCKS! Not sunning rocks. Sorry.

"Firestar, don't even think about it!" Cinderpelt cried. Firestar blinked.

"Think about what?" he asked innocently.

"You are not participating in this plan. You are going to stay at sunning rocks like everyone else!" Firestar's eyes flashed and for a moment he looked ready to skin Cinderpelt. Coalheart shrank back from his smoldering glare.

"You expect me to go to sunning rocks, like…. Like an elder?" Frostfur snorted at her leaders harsh words. "Give me one reason why I should go!"

"You know why!" Cinderpelt retorted calmly, though her blue eyes glittered. Firestar flattened his fur with a brisk lick and slowed his breathing, calming down. He let out a snort of laughter,

"I remind myself of Bluestar! Of course I'll go to Sunning Rocks."

A cry echoed from the camp entrance and the crowd of cats turned to see Squirrelpaw staggering into camp.

"It's too late." She sputtered. Her neck and sides were bleeding heavily. "There already here." She collapsed, but nobody paused to mourn for at that moment four dogs tore into camp, huge jaws snapping. Frostfur and Goldenflower picked up Birchkit and hurtled into the nursery as if it were an attack. The dogs tore apart Squirrelpaw's corpse and Coalheart watched her sister being brutally devoured, and leapt. She fell upon the dogs back and yowled savagely, ripping up the flesh beneath her with renewed ferocity. Tears fell down her face as she numbly scratched. She barely felt herself fly off the dogs back and land with a hard _thump_ against the fallen tree that made the elders den.

She saw Graystripe being pinned down by the pack leader and jumped up to help. _Who cares? _A part of Coalheart urged. _He lied to you. In your face. You ain't part of Riverclan and you know it!_ Coalheart shook herself in confusion.

**_No!_** she contradicted herself. **_I love Graystripe! He's really nice, he just didn't want me hurt! It was noble! _**Now an overpowering wave of hate overcame her, and Coalheart's heart turned to a black chip of ice. Ambition and greed for power and merciless strength sent her staggering into Dustpelt, who glared at her, before jumping into the fray to help the Clan defeat the four dogs.

**_You are mine now!_** Laughed a voice inside her head. She knew it was Tigerstar. **_You can't escape me, weakling. You aren't a warrior. Unlike you, I am a leader. I'm saving you! _**

**_No, no, NO! _**screamed a part of her, but it was somehow swept aside. She laughed to herself, madness creeping into her like an infection. She would kill all who lied to her, and she would rule!

A bloody mass convulsed in the center of the camp, and she raced towards it. **_Finish it off fast and easy!_** She thought. She pulled it up and caught a glimpse of green eyes. They were glazed over, but as Coalheart watched, dumbfounded, Firestar blinked and leapt up.

"I'm on my last life." He murmured, then spotted Coalheart. A yearning desire to murder the strong tabby in front of her was raging a war against love and passion.

"I-I guess our plan might have worked better than this?" Coalheart attempted weakly, trying to smile. Firestar blinked.

"Are you okay?" Coalheart couldn't answer the question, so Firestar licked her ear. Coalheart glimpsed a dog break free of Rainwhisker, Graystripe, Sorreltail, and Leafpaw and hurtle at Firestar behind his back.

"F-f-f-!" she tried desperately. **_NO! NO, YOU COWARD! _**Yelled inner Tigerstar thoughts. _**Do it**. _said a whisper, it was dying. _**Please**. _

"FIRESTAR LOOK OUT!" Coalheart screamed. Too late! The dog pounced on Firestar and Coalheart gasped. She didn't need to be a medicine cat to see Firestar's back bone break under the impact of the dog.

"FIRESTAR! NO!" Coalheart wrenched her mind from Tigerstar and watched her leader, her father, fall. And for the first time since she was a kit, Coalheart murmured the name. "No, Daddy, don't…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words _don't die_. He was already gone.

A scream of rage and fire flowed through her, as fierce as the flames of hell. Tigerstar returned to her mind but could not overpower her rage. His power was mixed up with hers as she mercilessly leapt onto the dog and dug her fangs into the dog she hated so much.

And suddenly everything was clear. _Love, hate, revenge, passion, death, fall, faith, secrets._ _The answer…_ the answer to everything. She understood why not even Starclan told her of her identity, not even Bluestar. It was not because she was too young to know, no. It was because knowing her secrets would release Tigerstar inside of her.

She even laughed, but her joy caught in her throat as she looked around. Corpses. Four dogs were crumpled and bleeding, but many cats joined them. Firestar, Rainwhisker, Thornclaw, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Ferncloud, and Spiderpaw were crumpled. Squirrelpaw was half-eaten. Coalheart shuddered.

Dustpelt was burying his nose in Ferncloud's fur, but he wrenched himself away from her when he saw Birchkit, frightened and shaking, emerge from the nursery. Coalheart watched Dustpelt wrap his tail around the young kit and lick him softly. The two mourners, Coalheart reflected sadly. Yet they might too be separated one day.

The thought made her sick and Coalheart wretched. A warm touch on her shoulder and she turned to see Graystripe looking at her. He had lost his two most imported friends. She had lost her mother, father, and sister. But they still had each other, and Coalheart buried her nose into her mentor, new leader, and what was as good as her second father. He licked her ear and the two cats sat there for a moment, as the moon rose silently, emerging from the frosty gray clouds.

Two sunsets later, Coalheart noticed Cloudtail and Dustpelt talking to each other quietly. They spotted her and shuffled over.

"We wanted to say were sorry, both of us. We should, me in particular, not judge you for how you were born. You have the potential of a great warrior." Cloudtail muttered. Coalheart struggled to keep a strait face.

"Do you expect me to forgive you?" the two older warriors looked ashamed. Coalheart giggled and licked them gently. "I do, don't worry! I know why you didn't-," she broke off as she saw a broad gray face poke into camp.

"Graystripe, er, star!" she yelled, hurtling towards Graystar and burying her nose into his fur. "Your back!" Graystar had traveled with Cinderpelt to get his nine lives last night. Graystar nodded, then leapt onto great rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" Cats spurted out from the dens throughout the camp and gathered beneath Graystar. "Um, Starclan accepted me into the midst of the leaders. I am now known as Graystar, and have received my nine lives!" cats cheered, and Birchkit squealed,

"Did you see Bluestar?" Dustpelt, with a meaningful glance at Coalheart, hissed,

"Of course he didn't! And don't pester Graystar with questions like that!" Graystar smiled.

"It is now time for me to appoint a deputy to serve me in the many moons of serving my favorite clan. I say these words before you now, and hope that Starclan may hear an approve my choice." He took a deep breath. "I have thought on this the entire journey back from mothermouth; your new deputy will be Coalheart." Coalheart started and stiffened. No, not now. It was silent in the clearing and Coalheart flattened her ears nervously.

"Yay! Go Coalheart!" Birchkit yowled, and Coalheart felt pleasure as she heard the kit (who was nearing six moons) call out for her like that. He didn't know about her yet, but that secret was best kept hidden.

A/N SO HOWS THE NEW PROLOGUE! I hope the exchange between her thoughts wasn't too confusing. If it was, here:

**_Please_**: Bold and italics is her inner conscious that's like, good

**_You are mine:_** bold, underline, and italics are Tigerstar emerging from her heart

_They lied to you:_ italics are her evil conscious. I guess it's like scourge.

THANKS PEOPLE!


	14. Epilogue

A/N oh my gosh, this is my LAST chapter. I will definitely be making a sequel. I loved writing this book, and I hope y'all liked it too! I want to thank all of my WONDERFUL reviewers, you guys are my inspiration. Okay, here you go ((there is a clue about the sequel in this chappie))

Epilogue

Coalheart padded along the border of Riverclan. Deputy of Thunderclan. These words were still sinking in, and she knew she had to return home soon to choose the dawn patrol. She wondered if Firestar had had trouble when he had first been appointed deputy. _Nah!_ She laughed, and padded on. A familiar, yet hostile scent wafted over her and she turned to see two bright eyes staring at her.

"Whisperpaw!" she gasped.

"Whisper_shadow_!" Whispershadow corrected proudly, stepping up. "I heard your now deputy, Coal_heart_!" Coalheart smiled and nodded shyly.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she whispered.

"I know. I've m-," a sharp voice cut across his, and Whispershadow, with an apologetic glance at Coalheart, tore off through the reeds.

Coalheart turned and padded deeper into her own territory. She wondered how Whispershadow felt about her. And what had he been about to say? Made? Murdered? Missed? Had he been about to say, 'I've missed you'?

"Hi, Coalheart!" Coalheart jumped as her apprentice, Birchpaw burst out of the bracken. She still thought he was too little to be an apprentice, but Graystripe had insisted. "I saw you talking to that Riverclan tom!" Birchpaw continued. Coalheart laughed.

"Do you like him?" Birchpaw teased.

"Now _that_," Coalheart said slyly. "Is a secret!"

A/N okay, maybe alittle bit more than just a clue! short I know. So…. Like it? hate it? TELL ME! I've loved performing to you, and that's my act. Thank you very much, and good day to you! I PROMISE I'll write another one, but I want to get more involved with my other stories. If you liked this story, check out my other stories! see ya next time!

Formatted in the Winter/Spring of 2006 © Tigerstripe/Hannah Ritter

Based on Warriors Currently in Progress/ Harper Collins Publishers ©Erin W. Hunter

All Rights Reserved


	15. Bonus Chapter

**A/N Okay, this is a slight redo of chapter 12 that I must have lost or something. Anyway, I think it's hilarious! It's not finished, obviously, but it's still really funny!**

Firestar nodded as Coalheart and Brightheart explained their ideas. His eyes danced with adventured and, with a worried expression, Cinderpelt drew him off to the side and whispered to him.

Firestar returned with a disappointed look in his eyes, and he called, somewhat half-heartedly,

"Who volunteers to help?" Graystripe smirked from where he sat perched on the pile of fresh-kill. Brackenfur stepped up.

"I am _not_ going to do this!" he announced, smiling bleakly.

"Then I don't care!" Firestar mewed. Coalheart's laugh was transformed into a hacking cough. Mousefur danced around.

"I will do the dirty work! Last time it was really fun!" the clan looked at her. Graystripe stood up.

"If Mousefur is doing this, I am too!" Firestar looked furious and the two warriors flinched under his lava stare. Nobody else stood up so Coalheart, Sorreltail, and Brightheart stood up, grinning sheepishly at their identical thread of thought. Firestar's eyes narrowed and he said flatly,

"Ah, whatever. You guys can organize yourselves! Come on, Thunderclan. Lets go sit like elders at SunningRocks." The clan, who was bewildered at their leaders anger, followed him.

"Who is going to start the line?" asked Graystripe, immediately taking charge.

"What about Firestar?" Brightheart asked, looking scared.

"Oh him. He's just annoyed because Cinderpelt wont let him risk his two remaining lives on dogs." The group of cats fell into amused purrs.

"I want to lead!" Brightheart interrupted their laughter.

**A/N Hahahahaha!**


End file.
